The present invention relates to a direct digital synthesizer, a direct digital synthesizer for transmission and detection, and an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus and more specifically to a direct digital synthesizer, a direct digital synthesizer for transmission and detection, and an MRI apparatus for outputting amplitude data with the clock frequency higher than that of phase data.
A direct digital synthesizer comprising a phase accumulator for outputting phase data and a waveform LUT (Look-Up Table) for outputting amplitude data in accordance with phase data has been proposed (for example, refer to the Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A 2002-280838 ([0003], [0004])
For example, it is required in some cases to lower the clock frequency of phase data because of the reason in transmission of phase data and to output amplitude data with the clock frequency higher than that of phase data because of the reason in processing of amplitude data.
However, the direct digital synthesizer of the related art has been accompanied by the problem that the clock frequency of phase data is matched with the clock frequency of amplitude data and the amplitude data cannot be outputted with the clock frequency higher than that of phase data.